If WE Were There- One- Five Nights at DEATH
by Dianacute- TheChibiAuthor
Summary: We all know the story, don't we? A fabulous purple bunny, a just pure awesome chicken-duck-thing, a bossy-as-crazy bear, and a smokin' hot fox, all four trying to kill you. But what would happen if my best friend and I were there? With my OC who acts and looks like me, Kira Blue, and with her OC who looks and acts like her, Faye Seeker, will we survive the five nights? T for lang
1. One- The Nostalgic Pizzeria

**A/N**

**Hiyo, guys! I'm just gonna say really quick before anything gets started, I'm so sorry this came out so late after I told you I'd be posting it, Fireworks, but here it is! Now to continue-**

**Faye: Ahem? You were saying?**

***rolls eyes* Ma'am yes ma'am. This is gonna be another shared fanfiction with my best friend, and unlike all the other 'If I Were There' fanfics I'll be posting, this will have both an OC who looks and acts just like me and one for my best friend. So in the Author's Notes, as well with the story, I'll still be going as 'Kira' and Faye will be 'Faye' (Btw,not our real names!). This series will be called "If We Were There," instead, though, so that's the main difference.**

**Faye: Ok, sounds legit. *noms on popcorn and a random iPad with Netflix appears* **

**Okay, so, I hope you enjoy, I don't own any of the animatronics, blah blah blahbity blah. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm ready for some FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZA! **

**Faye: Ok, Kira, for once, you're right on that. Besides the fact that- Stale Pizza is disgusting... I prefer ready hot pizza with tripe cheese!**

**Shut up. *(Whispers)That's why you're so fat!***

**Faye: *raises eyebrow, angry face* Excuse me? NO PIZZA OR SAO FOR YOU! (Mumbles a billion threats)**

**D:**

**One - The Nostalgic Pizzeria**

Groaning, I roll out of bed slowly, heading to the small kitchen. Expecting to see Faye sipping some apple juice and waiting sleepily for me, I'm surprised to see that she's indeed not in the kitchen!

Celebrating the fact that I woke up before her for once, I slowly look around and realize that, indeed, she woke up before me _again_. Probably watching SAO or some other cartoon. But sure enough, there's a cup of coffee, a bowl of cereal, and a newspaper in my usual spot at the head of the four person table. Normally, I would ask her why she wants me to find a job again, but hey, she made me coffee! I had to forgive her for this. I mean, I would just _die _without my caffeine, and she made it just the way I liked it!

Sipping the extra-sugary coffee, I flip through the newspapers to find us a job. We were paying for a apartment big enough for three or four people, but we share on our own. We also wanted to save up for a new car. Faye's the one mostly paying for it... So may as well get a job!

"Aha!" I murmur as I find a slightly appealing job.

On the very last page is a picture of Freddy Fazbear. I remember him from my past as a little kid. They seem to be looking for a night shift security guard. Sounds legit, and fun!

"FAYE! FAAAAYE!" I screech, knowing for sure how much I was annoying her.

The wide-awake roommate of mine glares at me as she walks into the kitchen holding a bag of gummies. Typical. Looking at the job I circled, her reaction may be small, but it's enough to let me know her opinion. Her eyes narrow, she bites her lip slightly.

"No." she answers simply.

"But why nooooooooooot?" I whimper in reply, looking her in the eye, "We do need a job, and the pay may be small, but isn't it worth it?" I pull out my puppy eyes for extra effect.

"Dude, I already got a day-time job! Like 25-30 bucks an hour! Pretty good pay at our age!" She argues menacingly, her hands on her hips, her bag of candy forgotten on the counter.

"It's nightshift! Please! We can get even more money!" I plead with her with shiny, sparkling eyes, "it's gonna be super fun!" I add, grinning.

Grumbling, Faye hands me my (precious) phone and lets me dial in the number, and stomps back into the living room with our flat screen T.V. Still, I don't get how she always manages to steal my (precious) phone every morning, but it doesn't really matter.

"Hello, this is Fazbear Entertainment, how may I help you?" the lady at the phone greets with sickly false excitement. I hesitate for a split second before I answer.

"Uh, hi there!" I reply happily, "I'm Kira Blue, and my best friend, Faye Seeker, and I- Um, _we_ would like to take the night shift security guard job!"

"Oh! You do?" the telephone woman sounds surprised, almost relieved, kinda.

"Ummm... Yeah. Is there a problem with that? Should we settle for a different job?" I ask slowly.

I wonder why she reacted that way. I hear footsteps. Faye comes back to the table after grabbing her gummies. She notices me and the phone, and gladly sits besides me, trying to overhear the conversation. The T.V is still on, showing "The Lord of the Rings". Her head is twisted so she can still watch, but overhear. Sneaky, but...

"Oh, no. No problems at all!" the person replies quickly, "Come by the pizzaria at... 5:30, so we can give you the interview." the lady gives a huge sigh of relief, suspicious.

I pause for a few seconds, confused. Breathing in deeply before I answer.

"See ya then!" I say, trying to keep up a happy tone.

Unfortunately, immediately after I say this, she hangs up. But hey, we got an interview to attend to! Grinning, I turn to Faye, who was trying to listen in on the conversation.

"WE HAVE AN INTERVIEW AT 5:30!" I shout in her ear.

Taken by surprise, she jumps backwards, almost knocking down the chair. Faye glares at me angrily, grabbing her ear.

"I _know_!" she growls, "And you don't need to kill my ears!" Faye huffs, daggers shooting from her dark colored eyes, murmuring that I should be glad she had a day off today.

Rolling my eyes, I walk into the 'living room', being followed by Faye. She still growls angrily, but her mood lightens up when a giant tree kills a Orc.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Parking in the driveway with my pretty crappy car, I grin to myself quietly. We've so got this job _nailed_. With Faye's unnatural ability to not be tired and the amount of caffeine I inhale daily, we can easily last 5 nights! And all there is to it is looking at cameras, right? Well, besides the fact when Faye does need to go to two jobs in a day... Then maybe I might have to do all the work... But, hey? She's at least coming!

Once we enter the building, the guy at the desk this shift looks up lazily.

"How many kids are here this time?" he asks, as though we're just customers.

"Um, we aren't here for that," I reply awkwardly, and then add excitedly, "Instead, we're here for the night shift security guard job!"

"Oh? Didn't see that one coming. I suppose you're Mrs. Kira and Mrs. Faye?" the worker exclaims, surprised.

"Uh... We're just 'Ms', and yeah, that's us!" I correct, running a hand through my hair awkwardly, "we're still... Uh... In our early twenties..." The employee stares at me apologetically for a second before turning all serious.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, follow me," the employee says, taking us through the 'West Hall' of Freddy's.

As we wade through kids, I notice that there are really eerie kid-drawn pictures hanging on the walls of all three animatronics. Shivering, I try to ignore them as he takes us to a small room. My eyes automatically drift to the small desk fan as he tells us about the cameras and all that stuff.

"So, see you at eleven!" he exclaims, and is about to leave the office until Faye calls him back with a commanding voice.

"Mike, come back here!" she barks, seems like she actually bothered to read his name tag, unlike me. Mike stops, and slowly walks back, a look of confusion plastered on his face.

"Ma'am, is there a problem?" he asks, cowering slightly from my bestie, his eyes slightly surprised and shocked that a 20 year old would call him out.

"Yes. Of course there is. What happened to the interview? Any questions about legal record, jobs, anything?" Faye questions, voicing my thoughts. That's why we're Besties!

"Well, you two are the only ones who would actually call," he winces, "And I really don't want that job again, so..." his voice and his eyes trail off, strange.

Raising an eyebrow, I'm about to question why he said _again_, but before I can even form a sentence in my mind, Faye starts to talk.

"Any extra details? Is this job... Bad?" she asks in a rough tone.

"No! Um... Well, the pay might be a little low, since we haven't had all the customers we've had before the bite of ...87..., and there will be someone calling at the beginning of your shift explaining how to run the job, so... Good luck!" Mike explains.

"Bite of 87?" I think aloud. But once I mention it, Mike turns pale, and then ushers us out. Talk about forceful.

"See ya at eleven!" I call, not expecting a goodbye. Of course, we didn't get one.

**A/N**

**I know, not much of a chapter, but I guess this is kinda more of a prologue. Well, the next chapter will have more action, more scaredy-cat me, and more Faye, since it'll be her POV!**

**Faye: Hey! Spoiler! Now you don't get any candy, either. I should call my-**

**D: Well, at least I have my coffee...**

**Faye: Do you want me to take that from ya', too? **

**No, ma'am! *does military salute***

**Faye: Anyways, review any critiques or just what you think of the story so far, and see ya next time! And if you'd like any questions about us or the story, don't be afraid to ask! Spoiler questions will be ignored. (Maybe a review on how you think of the main characters, OK?)**

***whimpers* Please don't steal my beloved coffee... **

**Faye: We're you even listening to what I was saying?!**

**... Bye bye, my little chibis! :3**


	2. Two- Deadly Realizations

**A/N**

**A Quick Note before you read on: Please keep all laughter and anything else to yourself, unless you feel like exploding. We are not responsible when you see the animatronics and die for an unknown reason. **

**Kira: Oh! And please R&R it really helps us continue to write more and more for our readers to enjoy!**

**This is Faye's P.O.V so it'll be pretty different styled, and there will be a whole bunch more of Kira and what not. I'm not used writing like this so... If it's horrible feel free to tell me...**

**Kira: I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything besides the storyline, and the complete silliness that goes into writing and planning this story. Even though the better parts happen later in the chapter and we have to go on writing on about the boring stuff that happens before the shift!**

**Kira: And extra mini challenge! Try to find where I took over and wrote a paragraph or two and make Faye mad at me!**

**Faye: *sharpens knife***

**Two**

**Deadly Realizations...**

The moment the clock strikes 11:45, Kira has all her stuff packed, and is ready to go. Excitement glows on her face quite obviously. I scowl at her seemingly mocking smiles. I stride into the room without a single glance in her direction. I just got home like 2 hours ago, and was no where near happy. And, naturally, I still am not happy. Obviously, pretending not to notice my mood, Kira smiles still, even broader than before.

"Aren't you excited?" she murmurs, and she stops.

Her mouth instantly opens. I wonder why. Rolling my eyes, I sit on the couch, my bags

sitting besides me. I some how am able give her a small grin, and tilt my head.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" I whisper in a playful tone.

I laughed, leaning on my pillow and blanket filled packs, and my third bag, which

contained my essentials. IPad, phone, recharger, light, bags of candy, two bottles of soda, and two books. Clutching my belly, I laugh. I don't know why, but I'm acting like a freaking 10 year old. But who cares? My science professor isn't watching or anything stupid like that.

"Ugh... Just... You'll be lucky if the manager lets you bring that stuff in, to..." she

paused, her eyes scrunched up as if she's trying to find out what I'm trying to do with all that stuff, although it's quite a simple purpose, to be honest.

"To make some type of private fort," I reply, "Oh, and I'm pretty sure the manager

doesn't care what we do as long as we don't quit, and I'll be glad to if it's really boring!" I add, smirking at her slightly shocked face.

With a roll of her eyes, she grabbed her small pack. I already know what's inside. Two flashlights, three large bottles full of caramel, frosted coffee, her phone, her laptop, and several Monster energy drinks. And want to know how I know that? I know everything that happens in this apartment.

After a few minutes, Kira rushes to get us both outside. So we could be _early_. The

moment we get out of Kira's car, and stride into the pizzeria, the manager lets out a sigh of relief as she sees us come into the room. Ten minutes early. She smiles a nervous smile and slowly, well, quickly leads us to a pretty small room that's at least big enough to hold both of our stuff. So I guess it was really, pretty big. For a camera room... Kinda.

I plop down my things into one of the corners, and kneel down, beginning to take

out my pillows and blankets. I'm going to make a fort where I could sleep in 'cause I'm seriously still tired from my day-job that ended about two hours ago. I didn't even bother to take a nap... But I could take a nap here.

"And here's the computers to monitor the whole building," The manager says coolly, "All the screens are up here on the wall- And these two doors here you can close from these buttons and the hallway lights..." she continues, Kira listening intently.

I roll my eyes, and block out their voices while I hum, slowly building my large fort, of which is big enough to hold about two people if you're squished in and sat straight. This may look childish, but I just 20 and I'm becoming a pretty mature young adult, and still want to have some last years being as childish and professional as I could be. It may be stupid but that's how I am! Plus, when you have a shift that lasts midnight to six, and then need to go to day time job at 8:30... You can't blame me! And truth be told, when the manager looks my way, she says nothing, and goes on talking about 'Good Luck!'. And soon enough, when we still have two minutes left to spare, she was gone.

"Well! Faye, I know how to work this now!" Kira smiles excitedly, "It's really easy! And

we just need to watch these cameras a whole lot, and keep track of things- If anything happens!"

I let out a huff of laughter as I take out my iPad, and turn to face my best friend from

my sitting position.

"And what do think might happen? A bug flies up onto the screen? Ha! I doubt any

robber would rob a place like this, and-"

"Oh, shut up," Kira snaps jokingly, giving me a playful glare, "We brought things, so if nothing does happen, we can be entertained,"

I just nod my head as I slowly crawled into my pillow/blanket fort in the corner. I

can hear Kira muttering to herself. I don't bother to hear what she's saying while I turn my electronics on, and snap open my candy bag. This will probably be the easiest job in the world! Seriously. We don't bother talking to each other much throughout the first hour or two of the shift, though Kira did sneak in her head a few times, trying to spy on me. Guess she was getting super curious, and maybe tired of playing 'Geometry Dash' on her phone. That's why I brought my _amazing_ iPad. A few hours later was when things did start to happen, though...

"Faye!" there's a murmur of fear in Kira's voice. Slowly, I peek my head out to stare at

her, pausing my game.

"What is it?" I ask, probably because she drank all her coffee. Then again, we'd only

been here for... 3 and a half hours... I doubt that anything happened.

She doesn't speak, but her mouth opens and closes. Her eyes are wide with fear. I raise

my eyebrow, this can't be good. Unless she's trying to prank me... I climb out, careful not to spill my snacks, and walk towards her. Feeling the cold rush of air come from the two open doors. I want to close it, but...

"That bunny! The purple bunny... Bonnie!" Kira speaks in gaps, I have trouble

understanding what the heck she's saying. I shake her shoulder, she doesn't move, sweat beads at her forehead.

"What is it, Ki?" I ask again, finally pushing Kira away to look at the monitor.

"B- Bonnie... Bonnie moved! He moved!" she shakes like crazy. I want to laugh, but

she doesn't looked like she's lying... Taking in a deep breath, I stare straight into the monitor. Almost jumping back instantly.

The bunny, was not on stage. He was on the flipping table smiling directing into the

camera, juggling hats... I felt like screaming in fear, I wanted to shriek my head off! He moved, I need to move out if this place right now. I NEED to get out of here.

I slap my face, _You just turned 20, get a hold of yourself!_ But I can't stop shaking.

Paranormal stuff... A bunny juggling and dancing on a table. I wanted to faint, and laugh like a lunatic because it seemed so super funny, at the same time, so flipping scary!

"OH MY GOD- WHAT THE-" Kira begins to screech.

"Language!" I bark, shaking myself out of my terrified state, "Now, what's wrong?"

I already know the answer, cause I'm flipping staring right at the camera!

"The- the- the camera just... NOO! He's in the damn West Hall!" Kira stammers, shaking even harder than before.

"I said, LANGUAGE!" I repeat, though it isn't as forceful as it was the first time. Most likely because I'm quivering like a tree in the Fall.

"Alright, checking the stage again to make sure Duck-Duck is still there," Kira sighs, taking in deep long breaths.

"It's Chica, and she's not a duck." I remind Kira, though I'm still terrified.

"Okay, Duck-Duck is still there!" Kira exclaims in relief, ignoring my constant reminder.

But soon after, Kira freaks out again. Louder than ever before.

"DUCK-DUCK IS GONE! Where's the bunny?!" She shrieks, her voice wild in complete and utter fear.

I check the door light with the remote control, and screech, closing the door. I can hear three loud knocks on it before I hear quieting footsteps leading away from the office.

"Oh my... Oh... My G... My..." Kira stammers, her eyes wider than watermelons.

She and I exchange glances before she grabs the remote and closes the door.

"There was an animatronic," I begin shakily.

"At our door!" Kira finishes, eyes wide.

I duck back into my little blanket fort and shove in my earphones forcefully. I am so scared right now. And no, this isn't just a comedy act for toddlers to laugh at. I'm sure at this point that both Kira and I are going to die.

Shaking my head, I straighten my posture slightly. No, we are not going to die. I'll make sure of that, whether we get fired trying or not.

"I hear Duck-Duck in the kitchen!" Kira reports when I stick my head out of the blanket fort for information.

"And Bonnie?" I ask, keeping a steady tone.

"He's being creepy in the Back Stage." Kira answers slowly, flipping through the cameras on the iPad work provided her with.

"Where's Freddy?" I add nervously. So far, Kira hasn't mentioned him at all. Suspicious.

"Still at the stage,"

Good. I hope it stays like that forever. Because, according to my cousin (who's more like an aunt), she had experience at a time with the animatronics... Let's just say that her best friend died. I can hardly wait for this night to end.

"Lights check?" I call.

"I have to?" Kira replies in a whiney, terrified voice.

"Yes!" I bark, "Do you want to get killed?" I add forcefully.

I cringe and look at my iPad, not wanting to see what happens. Sure enough, I hear Kira's squeal and the slam of a door.

"Who is it this time?" I ask, my voice quivers, shaking like it never has before.

Actually, it probably has never shook like this before.

"Duck-Duck." Kira answers, looking as if she might faint.

"It's Chica!" I growl, irritated.

I glare out of my fort to see Kira stick her tongue out at me. Good to see she still has the courage in her to be obnoxious. Just not good to be annoyed.

Soon enough, the alarm clock goes off, and I breath out in relief. I can't put into words how glad I am to be done with this wretched job.

Well, at least for the first night, that is.


End file.
